New Beginnings
by violetoblivion
Summary: When three talented ninja move to the village hidden in the sand to stay with the kazakage and his two siblings. what happens when love blossoms tragedy occurs betrayal takes place. what you thought was a pretty normal life turns out to be the complete oposite read to find out all the answers and please review.
1. Strange Encounter

ok so first off this is my first ever fanfic so be nice later chapters will be longer also :)

tell me what you think and i really hope that you enjoy this story just as much as i did writting it

**Disclaimer: **

**i do not own Nsruto/Naruto Shippuden but i do own all my ocs **

**Warning: **

**just letting you know before hand that there will be lemons in later chapters don't worry ill let you know when if you do not like you can skip other than that read away and enjoy.**

* * *

Horror was written across the towns folk as the monster ripped through the village destroying everything in its path screaming and crying could be herd from just about everywhere GAARA GAARA GAARA Temari yelled as she tried to get her little brothers attention as he was in fact the monster that was destroying the village hidden in the sand the fact is Gaara was the tailed jinchuuriki and had been since the day that he was born. Gaara Gaara he heard this familiar voice through all the haze who is calling me he thought to himself as he was brought out of the darkness and hurled back into reality he woke up sheets in a tangled mess sweat pouring down his face he looked around and realized that it was only just a dream. Gaara had had the same dream for the past year and it seemed to be only getting worse he looked at the small clock that was resting on the nightstand beside his bed it read 3:00am in big red numbers I need to calm down he thought. So he decided that he would take a walk he left the Kazekage mansion as quietly as he could so that he would not wake his siblings who were probably deep in slumber by now the air was crisp and the moon was absolutely beautiful he started searching for a good spot till he noticed something in particular was not right.

Scanning the area taking a few steps forward Gaara had a strange felling that someone was watching him he was in front of one of the buildings that he liked to sit on to view the moon sometimes when he could not sleep. As he brought his gaze to the upper part of the building he saw the silhouette of a young women to be roughly around his age the light wind caught her hair and the light of the moon revealed the crimson red the same colour as his hair was. Interesting he thought I think I will jump up to get a better look as he jumped up he was filled with utter shock as he was stopped by a wall of sand impossible the Kazekage family were the only ones that could wield sand truly confused and dumbfounded Gaara was brought out of it by the strangers voice "I'll let you come up if you tell me who you are" "I am the 5th Kazakage of this village my name is Gaara of the desert and who may I ask are you" " oh right how rude of me I am Karuko" Gaara shook his head as he folded hid arms thus gesturing nice to meet you as well then he simply replied " I'm coming up anyways because you are in my spot" a little worried Karuko moved aside so that Gaara could claim the spot as his "oops sorry sir" are you new here Gaara asked curiously Karuko replied in a kind and sweet manner " yes I am I have come all the way from the village hidden in the stone.

Karuko than continued I am trying to scope out the best places for my sight seeing Gaara was puzzled by this strange girl he was sitting by he could not see her face nor what she looked like in the dark. She then rose to her feet "well sir i guess ill be leaving you to your sight seeing karuko then vanished within seconds Gaara sat there even more confused and puzzled then before.

What if this was some sign or something he might have to just find out that is if he ever saw her again he contemplated the thought as he watched the moon a full hour passed and Gaara was now becoming drowsy and decided now would be the best time to head home and sleep. when he had returned he let himself in quietly he walked upstairs and into his room he got back into bed and within minutes fell fast asleep.


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**only the Ocs and the plot of this story**

* * *

The moon shone in through Temari's window as she slept and the breeze moved swiftly through the room and ruffled the curtains and any loose fabric that it touched. She then awoke from her slumber to the sound of something or some one and realized that it must be Gaara having a nightmare again. Poor kid she thought to herself Gaara was only 17 and still had all these problems without that damn demon Shukaku taking over his fragile body. She got up to go comfort her little brother for you see it was her turn because Gaara often woke up like this her and Kankuro had a system it was to take turns checking on him to make sure that he was ok. As she made her way down the hallway she wondered if these nightmares he kept having would ever go away she approached the door and quietly opened it to peer in he was in a seated position staring out the window "Gaara she whispered quietly" yes he replied in the emotionless voice he carried "You ok little brother" "yes I am just another nightmare is all you can go back to bed i apologize for waking you" "its ok Gaara now try to get some sleep we have a busy day ahead of us" and with that she left his room and returned to hers. The sun was hot as rays of sunlight filtered into the room Gaara tossed off his blanket as he ran to get a cool shower AHHH he sighed as the cold water hit his skin cooling him down instantly. After the well needed shower Gaara got dressed and almost tumbled down the stairs "sir are you ok" one of the maids asked " uh ya" he quickly regained his composure and grabbed his chair.

Temari was on one side Kankuro was on the other so Kankuro began "how did every one sleep" i slept fine Temari said as she stabbed the egg that was on her plate with a fork Gaara remained silent "Gaara how did you sleep" kankuro asked this question again i slept fine. So who were you with last night Kankuro continued what do you mean who was i with Temari became interested in her brother's conversation as she chewed on a piece of toast. Was it a girl Gaara turned pale as Kankuro kept interrogating him with all sorts of questions I um i have work that needs to be done Gaara went to get up from the table but he could not move.

Damn it Kankuro let me go Gaara growled he raised his hand to show that each finger had a strand of chakra attaching itself to his younger brothers legs. You're stuck little brother so tell us now who it was or i will not let you go Gaara hated his siblings sometimes because they were always getting into his business. Well i guess if you must insist i did in fact see a girl last night on my walk WHO? Both Temari and Kankuro said in unison she is new here her name is Karuko she is a strange one she uses sand just like me thats impossible Gaara Kankuro said in shock you and father were the only tow that could use such jutsu Temari added thats what i thought as well he said as they continued their conversation. They continued to eat as they talked well its not impossible i saw it with my own two eyes Gaara started to get uneasy her hair is the same colour as mine NO WAY the other two practically yelled yes it is he pointed out once more. Practically bouncing in his seat Kankuro began to speak excitedly this could mean something you know like a sign or something i guess the younger sand ninja replied in a bored voice.

By this point Kankuro had released Gaara from his grasp because he had heard all that he wanted to hear plus Gaara had paperwork to attend to. He finished his water as he got up from where he sat thankful that he was no longer attached to his brother and proceeded to his office to complete his paperwork. It was roughly around two hours later that on of the villages me into his office with three young shinobi to be roughly around his age one was a girl she was skinny and a little shorter than he was her hair was crimson red and her eyes were ice blue the most beautiful blue eyes Gaara had ever seen her skin was pale and looked soft he could not stop staring at her, the other two that acompanied her were two males they both had summons scrolls for their choice of weapon.

The jounin started to talk sir i would like to introduce to you our new arrivals this is Karuko he pointed to the girl who looked like a porcelain doll this is Kanabi he had his hands in his pockets giving off a sort of what ever attitude and finally Gasshiri Juuryoku he pointed to the boy who was standing next to Kanabi, they all have special abilities that i will share with you. Karabilities that i will share with she also has gen jutsu and tai jutsu she can use all five chakra natures but was born with wind. What i thought you would find most facinating is that she has the ability to wheeled sand just like you next is Kanabi i feel it best to have lord Kankuro and Lady Temari to join us so Gaara left to go find his siblings thankfully they were still in the housedidn'ta didn't talk much when he ate but there was chatter all around . Sir a shy but polite voice emerged from all the chatter Gaara looked up from his food can you point me in the direction to the bathroom Gaara looked almost shy he turned and pointed at the door by the kitchen the girl got up and walked past Gaara he almost died she smelt amazing he kept his calm composure and finished his meal.


End file.
